Before a communication channel is established between any two nodes in a wireless communication network, the nodes need to mutually authenticate each other and thereafter establish a secure communication channel. Typically, in a pre-configured communication network, secure parameters for authentication and establishment of a secure channel is are assigned based on pre-determined configuration data. However, in a self-organizing network (SON), such as such as a self-configuring and self-optimizing network, where nodes are auto-discovered, each node dynamically learns the existence of the other nodes and, correspondingly, parameters for authentication and establishment of a secure channel cannot be pre-configured.
Nevertheless, node authentication and link security are important to both an “advertising” node and a “discovering” node in a SON to prevent a malicious or unauthorized user from gaining access to the network and the nodes. Accordingly, use of a centralized security server or other centralized control network element that establishes credentials for, and performs, node authentication has been suggested, but this requires additional investment in cellular infrastructure and also reduces the operability of a SON, typically a highly operable network.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for distributing security information across a SON without the need to employ a centralized server.
One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.